The present invention relates to skates, and in particular to skates wherein the boot size is adjustable to accommodate different foot sizes.
Both ice skating and in-line skating have been a popular recreational activities for many years, especially for children. However, children have growing feet, and to enjoy skating the skates should properly fit the child's feet. Of course with growing feet, a new pair of skates must be purchased as the child's feet grow, sometimes on an annual basis. Additionally, many elementary schools have begun incorporating in-line skating into daily physical exercise activities. In order to accommodate the various foot sizes of many children, many different sized skates must be purchased. Assigning a child the correct skate size is time intensive, as is the process of collecting and distributing the skate during the exercise periods.
There exists in the prior art boots that are modifiable in length. However, there does not exist in the prior art skates that can be modified in length, and yet be durable, and also have a minimum number of parts to keep down costs and be easy for children to use. Thus, there is a need to provide a skate that can be modified in length, durable to the rigors that children put skates through and also be simple for children to use. The skate of the present invention, being modifiable in length and width, durable and simple to use is advantageous especially for use by youth whose foot size may change significantly in a short period of time. Additionally, the skate of the present invention is advantageous for schools where a number of children, having many different foot sizes, need proper fitting skates and a relatively short amount of time to collect or distribute the skates.